


Trust

by caarlgriimes



Series: Philkas week [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: Re write of episode 7 were Philip gets mad at Helen, Gabe and Lukas for the events of episode 6.Philkas week day 3 - Au





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not technically an au but whatever.

_ Can you meet me on the hill?  _ Lucas texted once he got done talking to Helen. He could feel the intense guilt churning in his stomach that had been there ever since the disastrous dinner the other night. After waiting on the hill for about an hour and receiving no reply from Philip he finally headed home set on finding Philip to apologise tomorrow.

 

Gabe made his way down the stairs to see Philip eating breakfast. He took a seat greeting him and feeling a twang of guilt when he was ignored. He took a sip from his coffee before addressing his foster son.

“We blew it Philip”

“Why did you think that I would lie about a gun?” Philip asked looking up at him with an expression of hurt and anger on his face.

“I didn’t not at first”

“But Helen convinced you”

“Only after she found out that you lied about your mother’s boyfriend”

Philip huffed “She’s a hypocrite” he stared down at his breakfast which he hadn’t touched.

“Well that’s a bit harsh…” Gabe started, understanding Philip’s irritation but still coming to his wife’s defense.

“No it’s not! she’s always going on about how I have to be honest, she’s allowed to hide whatever she wants but when it comes to me I can’t even have the smallest bit of privacy? It’s bullshit!” Philip exclaimed throwing his fork down with a clang and crossing his arms defensively over his chest. He could feel tears starting to sting his eyes. His anger and resentment was beginning to bubble to the surface. Being betrayed by Lukas, realising how little his foster parents really thought of him made him feel so alone.

“I get it Philip, you have a right to be angry but what were we supposed to think when you lied about your mom’s boyfriend we didn’t know what else…”

Philip looked back up at Gabe feeling his throat starting to burn as he tried to hold back tears, “I trusted you.” He said quietly making Gabe go silent. “I told you about that because I thought I could trust you, I only lied about who it was because I didn’t want to talk about my dad. You wanted me to open up to you and I did” Philips voice began to get louder and his attempts to prevent tears now failed, “And you threw it back in my face, is it really so bad that I didn’t want to talk about my dad dying? If you thought I wasn't telling the truth why wouldn't you just ask me? I’m not some fucking criminal you need to do background checks on I just…” he paused wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve, “I just wanted to do the right thing and tell you guys stuff just like Helen wanted, she forced me to come out for fucks sake, I trusted you and I opened up to you and neither of you did the same for me.” He stood up and walked out leaving Gabe sitting speechless at the table.

 

Philip began walking angrily to school trying to stem the flow of tears that hadn't let up since he left the house. He had no one now. He couldn't see his mom. Lukas obviously didn’t care, he could tell Gabe was sincerely sorry but he wouldn't get over the betrayal he felt in trusting him with one of the worst memories he had and it being used against him and with Helen it felt like she hadn't even tried to begin with. His anger began to ebb away, replaced with hurt and sadness, he had no one left turn to.

Philip reached the school and turned a corner to see Lukas with his arm around Rose, he felt the pain in his chest grow unbearable, turning he ran straight to the tunnel, he couldn’t do this anymore. He sat with his phone off so Helen couldn’t track him watching water dribble down the tunnel walls and waited till he could go back to Helen and Gabe’s making the realisation that he really didn’t have a home anymore.

 

As the third hour ticked by of Philip sitting alone with his thoughts he was suddenly interrupted by the person he didn’t want to admit he most wanted to see.

“Philip I’m so sorry” Lukas said leaning up against the wall of the tunnel opposite Philip.

“It’s lunch” Philip stated “shouldn't you be at school hanging out with Rose?”

“We broke up”

“Bullshit”

“It’s true I broke up with her” Lukas said almost proudly.

“Why?” Philip asked still not looking at the other boy.

Lukas paused before answering “Because I don’t want a girlfriend”

“Sure I didn’t manipulate you into it? After all I did force you to buy drugs” Philip said finally meeting Lukas’ eyes trying to look angry but mostly just looking sad.

Lukas sighed “My dad said I wouldn’t get a sponsor unless I stayed away from you”

“Then why did you bring the gun to Helen?”

“They were gonna take you away” Lukas said quietly looking back at Philip with pleading eyes.

Philip’s resolve finally broke at this admission, standing he walked to Lukas burying his head in his shoulder as he was enveloped in a hug.

“Dick move asshole” He said into Lukas’ shoulder.

“I know” Lukas replied pulling away and sitting down against the wall motioning for Philip to do the same. “Are you gonna go back to Helen and Gabe?”

Philip sighed “I don’t know, they didn’t try to stop me leaving or anything and I don’t think Helen wants me there anyway.” he said sadly.

“Gabe likes you though”

“I guess maybe he does, but all they ever do now is fight about me, It’d probably be better if I just left.” he said moving closer to Lukas.

“Please don’t leave” Lukas said quietly sounding almost like a plea.

Philip smiled up at him, “does your stomach hurt?”

“Why?” 

“Well that's how you know you're in love”

“Is it?” Lukas smiled “Nope don’t feel a thing”

“Really?” Philip asked before punching him lightly in the stomach “You do now right?”

They both began laughing and play fighting and Philip felt happy, knowing that at least Lukas cared about him.

 

Helen exited her car walking up to the house. She had been dreading this all day, she had been thinking about it since she left for work this morning and she still couldn’t find the words to apologise to Philip. She knew she screwed up, she didn’t know how to turn off being a detective and it was ruining her relationship with both Philip and Gabe.

She reached the front door, hearing nothing inside when she entered, greeted with Gabe and Philip sitting at the dinner table in complete silence, Gabe looked sheepish while all emotion had disappeared from Philip’s face.

“Philip I wanted to apologise for not believing you, we screwed up and we should have trusted you” Helen said, sitting down at the table.

“You could have just asked me” Philip said quietly folding his arms over his chest just like he had that morning.

“About what?” Helen asked looking questioningly at Gabe who said nothing in reply. He had decided to stay out of this, Helen and Philip needed to sort out their problems by themselves.

“About my mom's boyfriend, If you thought I was lying you could have just confronted me about it, I would have told you the whole story” Philip said, feeling the familiar sting behind his eyes.

“What is the whole story?”

“It was my dad not Billy. Ask my mom and she’ll say the same thing if you still think I’m lying.” Philip said still not looking at either of them.

“Oh Philip I’m so sorry.”

“I like living here and you guys are super nice and I know I’m not easy to deal with but I’m trying.” Philip’s voice cracked as tears began to flow down his face. “I just.. I just want you guys to trust me.”

“Philip we do trust you and we really want you here, and I’m so so sorry about all of it, I’m not good at trusting people but that isn’t an excuse” Helen said, reaching out to place a hand on Philip’s shoulder.

Philip nodded, wiping his face “I’m gonna go to bed” Philip said giving them both a small smile and leaving the table.

Gabe sighed, “He’ll come around” He said placing his hand over Helen’s.

She nodded in response 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't great and I might re write it later but I'm pretty sick so it might be a while.


End file.
